mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Capital Island (MySims Kingdom 3DS)
'Capital Island '''is a island in ''MySims Kingdom (3DS). This is where you start of, at Elmira's house, sweeping. Then, Buddy runs up to you to see if your done working for Elmira for the day. When you say "yes", Buddy jumps up and claps. Then Princess Butter appears out of nowhere! She thinks you can't become the Royal Wandolier just because she's the princess! Buddy totally disagree's. He says that you will win the Wandolier trials. After that, buddy pulls out some invitations and says that you can win the trials as long as he has these invitations. Right after that, he trips and all the invitations fly all over and get lost! You need to collect all invitations, which is the second task of the game. The first was "Herd the Pigs". When you collect all invitations, Buddy says that you and him are supposed to meet up with Lyndsay that day. Just then, Lyndsay appears! Then two of them says that you have to get to the castle before it's to late to enter the Wandolier Trials. When you get in the castle, King Roland is standing near his king chair with Princess Butter, Barney Cull, and Mira Cull ready to participate in the Wandolier Trials! When the trials are about to start, Lyndsay stops Roland. She says that he has a late guest. Your sim walks up. Princess Butter, once again, thinks you can not become the Rayal Wandolier because you work for Elmira and is a pig herder. Then, Marlon appears from a spell! Princess Butter complains again, and Barney thought Marlon would just walk in the castle like a normal person. Then, the the trials begin! Marlon takes you, Barney, Princess Butter, Mira, and himself to the Isle of Magic! That's where the Wandolier Trials are. When the trials are over, everyone transports back to King Rolands Castle. Then, King Roland says the winners. Second place was Barney, winning a toaster oven. At first, Barney thinks you did not win, and laughs. Then, Barney break dances, and Marlon dancing. Then, King Roland said Mira got third, winning a toy ship wheel. Marlon hands the ship wheel over to Mira. Then, King Roland says the winner of the Wandolier trials. He reads out of the scroll and says the winner is you! Princess Butter got in a amazed disappointment. She can not believe you won just because you were a pig herder and asks Roland why he choose your sim. Roland just says that you did the best job and just did whats right. Princess Butter asks why she did not get a unicorn. Roland says that those are rare animals and he could get her one someother time. That made Princess Butter better. Then Marlon hands you your wand and says that it is just blank so you will need to do things to get objects. Then he says that you need to finish "scrolls" to unlock more objects. He hands Lyndsay a bag of magic. Then he says whenever you collect enough Essences for the scroll, Lyndsay opens the bag and give your sim the power to get new objects! Then you leave the castle and go outsde. Then, you start your quest! You begin helping Barney and Mira cross the broken bridge for them to cross. There are two bridge parts on the side, you you will pick them up and place them where they need to be. Then, everyone walks over the bridge and finds another stop. There is a big cliff with no stairs! You need wood to make stairs. At this time, you have no ax and Elmira happens to come up chopping a tree. Everyone looks at her. Elmira notices everyone looking at her. She says you can not have her ax, so Lyndsay mentions goingto King Roland and asking him to make Elmira give the ax to you. But then, Buddy mentions about "socializing", and making Elmira happy and give you the ax. Lyndsay does not think thats a very good idea, but she let Buddy do his plan. When you finish socializing with Elmira, she gives you her ax, her pickaxe, and her watering can. You start to chop wood. You water the trees, too. When you finish the scroll, you get stairs, top stairs, and bridge pieces! Then Lyndsay has you build a stairway to the top of the cliff for everyone to climb up. When you finish, you walk up and find a gate is closed! You get another scroll, but requires metal Essences, to make gears! When you finish the scroll, you connect the gears up to power the gate. When the gate opens, you walk down to where Barney's house will be. Barney and Mira just lived in the boat before. Barney's giving you the boat to travel from island to island, but the two needs a place to sleep! Barney gives you a scroll to be able to use house parts. When you finish the scroll, you begin to build the house. When your done, barney gives you another scroll to be able to use basic inside objects. When you finish, you decorate the inside, and when your done with that, Barney wants you to head outside for a moment. When your outside, King Roland and Marlon appear all of the sudden! King Roland says since you've helped out the Capital so much, he's going to send you around the kingdom to help out all the other islands! Marlon, says when you run out of Mana, you jusk collect some more. Barney gives you a task to collect all the fish in the kingdom. Buddy wants to bring his pet Guillermo with you and Lyndsay. At first, Lyndsay does not want to, but she lets him anyways. Roland and Morlon disappear, and Barney and Mira head indo their new home, and you Buddy and Lyndsay gets a map of Cowboy Junction and Renee's Nature Preserve, and your adventure begins! Residents *King Roland *Marlon *Princess Butter *Elmira *Barney Cull *Mira Cull *You *Buddy *Lyndsay Category:Locations